L'épreuve
by Fermentine
Summary: Une épreuve est organisée par plusieurs écoles de sorcelleries, dont Poudlard. Son but: apprendre aux jeunes sorciers à affronter leurs pires cauchemars. Draco et Hermione, alors en 7ème année, sont contraints de s'entraider dans un monde plus terrifiant qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**C'est enfin la première étape. La jeune fille commence à stresser.****Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, elle ne sait pas si elle réussira. Peut-être qu'elle n'y réchappera pas. L'angoisse monte en elle, pas une petite angoisse, non le genre qui vous saisit par les tripes pour ne plus vous lâcher et qui remonte tout le long de votre corps jusqu'à atteindre votre cerveau qu'elle paralyse. Elle est dans cet état comateux, morte de trouille à l'idée de ce qui arrive. ****Laquelle de ses phobies vont-ils exploiter ? Saura-t-elle l'affronter ?**

**Elle ne doit pas perdre courage, elle le sait mais ce dernier semble être tombé depuis quelques minutes dans ses chaussettes. De toute façon elle n'est pas seule. La jeune fille jette un coup d'œil à l'homme assis à sa droite. Peut-être que lui se fera tuer. Il est censé l'aider mais elle le déteste, autant que lui la hait sans aucun doute. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage. Elle pourrait le laisser tomber lorsque son tour à lui viendra. En voilà une bonne idée ! De toute façon elle sait parfaitement qu'elle devra affronter elle-même ses propres épreuves et qu'il ne lui viendra pas en aide. Il ne le veut pas, comme elle ne voudra pas l'aider. **

**Ils sont censés être un duo soudé et confiant mais en fait c'est presque tout le contraire. Quelle idée aussi de le mettre Lui avec Elle ! Mais peut-être était-ce volontaire après tout. Peut-être que de les regrouper tous les deux en espérant vainement une amitié était le but de ce choix. Pfffff ! Complètement stupide ! Comme s'ils allaient un jour arrêter de s'insulter pour un oui ou pour un non ! La jeune fille se reconcentra sur la lourde porte en bois plantée devant elle. Une grosse boule de tension commença à se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle attendait l'instant décisif.**

**Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête afin de dévisager sans être vu sa future coéquipière. La haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard fut calmée par l'angoisse qui se lisait sur les traits de la demoiselle. Elle ressemblait à une enfant de quelques années qu'on aurait arrachée des jupes de sa mère. Il aurait presque pu éprouver de la compassion si lui même n'était pas frémissant de terreur. Évidemment, rien ne paraissait sur son visage fin. Jamais il ne se laisserait aller à montrer la peur qui le traversait, ce serait indigne de sa personne ! **

**Et puis, il essayait de relativiser. Ils n'allaient pas essayer de le tuer quand même ! Il y aurait forcément une sortie de secours, un joker s'il ne réussissait pas l'épreuve. Bon il avait un doute quant à l'aide que pourrait lui apporter sa partenaire. Elle avait vraiment l'air paniquée et il doutait qu'elle ne le sorte d'un quelconque pétrin. **

**La haine qu'ils se portaient mutuellement était trop forte pour que l'un se porte au secours de l'autre. Non, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis tout petit. C'était une des grandes leçons de son père, n'avoir confiance qu'en soi et surtout ne pas se fier aux autres. Il n'était pas prêt de transgresser cette règle ! Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir répondu à l'annonce. Jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans une telle galère ! Et encore moins avec Elle ! Mais il devait maintenant arrêter de ressasser et plutôt se concentrer sur son objectif. Ce dernier étant de passer cette porte et d'en ressortir victorieux avec ou sans elle. Il pourrait ensuite passer à la tâche suivante le plus rapidement possible et bien sûr rentrer chez lui dans les plus courts délais.**

**Une voix aiguë retentit dans la petite pièce « Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ».**


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je poste comme prévu le 1er chapitre de cette fanfiction qui sera sûrement suivi du 2ème dans la semaine. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira puisque je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que publie une de mes histoires. Donc voilà j'ai un peu la trouille ^^ En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, ça me fera vraiment plaisir !_

_Je voudrais remercier _** .P **_pour sa review. Elle m'a encouragée et permit d'écrire la suite :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée **

**Poudlard … Une école … Plus que ça même, une maison … Enfin, en vrai c'est plutôt quatre maisons. Mais c'est comme une grande famille. Chaque élève se voit attribuer à un groupe au début de sa première année. Dans celui-ci, il fait ses premiers pas de sorciers, dans celui-ci il fait ses premières vraies rencontres. Il utilise pour la première fois ses pouvoirs magiques, il obtient ses premières notes, ses premières réussites, ses premières défaites. Il se fait des amis, des ennemis, des connaissances … Puis le temps passe et l'élève est alors un des « parents » de cette grande fratrie. Il se met à veiller sur les plus jeunes, à les conseiller, à s'en occuper comme il l'aurait fait pour son propre enfant ou son petit frère. Comme des anciens élèves le faisaient pour lui plusieurs années auparavant. Pour nombre d'étudiants, ce collège est leur refuge. C'est le véritable lieu où ils ont grandi, où ils se sont construits. **

**Hermione Granger est une de ces élèves. Cet endroit, sans ses parents, elle l'a aimé dès son arrivée à bord d'une barque. Ce château, à la fois si merveilleux et effrayant, a un côté paisible que l'on ne retrouve nul part ailleurs. Évidemment, à chaque vacances, elle retourne dans son vrai « chez elle », dans le Londres moldu. Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas y aller puisque là-bas elle retrouve sa famille biologique, mais c'est tout de même un soulagement de retrouver l'immense palais, entouré de son parc verdoyant et de son lac. On s'y sent toujours en sécurité, comme sous sa couette.**

**Cette année-là, Hermione rentrait en 7ème année. Depuis sa 5ème année, elle était Préfète et devait accéder dès la rentrée au poste de Préfète-en-chef. Seulement, elle avait décidé de refuser. Tout d'abord parce que les mois à venir sonnaient la fin de sa scolarité et qu'elle comptait en profiter plutôt que de gâcher son temps à punir les élèves. Mais aussi parce qu'il y avait les ASPIC (soit Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) et Hermione ne visait que des Optimal. Elle savait que McGonagall serait très déçue de ce choix étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure de ses élèves et qu'elle était à Gryffondor mais Hermione voulait consacrer son temps à son nouveau hobby : la politique. En effet, pendant les grandes vacances, elle s'était penchée sur son avenir et s'était aperçue que cette matière l'intéressait. Après mûres réflexions, le métier rêvé était celui de ministre de la magie. Et elle comptait dès sa sortie de Poudlard, rentrer dans la plus grande université politique de Londres. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait des résultats. Et des bons ! Elle prévoyait donc passer une bonne partie de son année à la bibliothèque et l'autre à résoudre ses problèmes relationnels avec son entourage. Et pour cause ! Hermione s'était également rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse. De Ron. Elle y avait pensé tout l'été et entendait bien se rapprocher de lui le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement, cet idiot sortait avec Lavande Brown, une Gryffondor assez prétentieuse et surtout insupportable. Mais bon, ce ne serait qu'un obstacle parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait décidé de se faire respecter. Que ce soit par cette imbécile de fille ou par ces arrogants serpents verts. Ah ! Que d'histoires ces Serpentards ! Depuis son entrée à l'école des sorciers, ils ne cessaient de lui en faire baver. Tout cela parce qu'elle était une « Sang-de-Bourbe » et qu'ils estimaient que ces derniers ne devraient pas avoir l'honneur de les côtoyer. Ils allaient être surpris à la rentrée, puisque la jeune femme ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds !**

**Une voix féminine la sortit de sa rêverie :**

**« Hermione ! On y va ! »**

**« J'arrive maman ! »**

**Elle dévala l'escalier, sa valise à sa suite.**

**« Dépêche-toi ! Le train part dans un quart d'heure. »**

**« Je sais maman mais j'hésitais à prendre plus de livres ou garder de la place pour d'éventuels achats à Pré-au-Lard. »**

**« Qu'as-tu choisi ? »**

**« Les livres. »**

**Sa mère soupira. Sa fille était vraiment trop sérieuse ! Il aurait fallu qu'elle passe plus de temps à s'amuser comme tous les jeunes de son âge plutôt que de rester toute la journée le nez dans ses bouquins.**

**« Ma chérie, promets-moi que cette année tu participeras aux sorties et événements organisés par ton école. Je ne veux pas que tu restes chaque jour enfermée sous prétexte que tu as des examens ! »**

**« Je te le promets maman, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »**

**Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Hermione enlaça sa mère avant de l'embrasser et de lui faire ses adieux. De toute façon, elles se reverraient pour les vacances d'Halloween. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le petit train rouge à vapeur et se hissa à l'intérieur. Ses amis devaient être déjà installés. Elle se mit à les chercher lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta au cou.**

**« Ginny ! »**

**« Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue nous voir pendant les vacances ? Tu n'as même pas répondu à nos lettres ! Ron commençait à s'inquiéter ! J'ai eu plus de nouvelles d'Harry que de toi ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est fou ce que tu as changé ! Un peu plus et je ne t'aurais pas reconnue ! Quoique si puisque tu es la seule à avoir une valise si pleine à craquer. Avec Parkinson peut-être. Avoue que tu n'as pris que des livres ! Moi je voulais emmener la chouette que Charlie m'a offerte mais maman a dit que... »**

**Une voix traînante la coupa dans son élan.**

**« Toujours aussi musclée ta langue Weasley, rassure-moi, tu fais des concours ? »**

**Des rires résonnèrent aux oreilles de la Gryffondor. Elle se retourna.**

**« Le train n'a même pas démarré que déjà tu nous cherches des noises. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui espères établir un record, Malfoy. » **

**« Mais dis-moi Granger, tu t'es reconvertie ? Depuis quand tu portes des jupes aussi courtes ? Ou alors c'est peut-être le nouvel uniforme des Bonnes Sœurs. » Ricana le blond. **

**Le public massé autour de lui (exclusivement des Serpentards) se remit à glousser bruyamment. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle décida de les ignorer et poussa Ginny devant elle pour se remettre à avancer.**

**« On m'avait dit que les Gryffondors étaient courageux. A mon avis ils ont dû se tromper en écrivant la notice ! Fuir devant un ennemi, c'est même pas digne d'un Poufsouffle ! »**

**Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Ginny. Elle se jeta sur Malfoy dans l'intention de lui briser la nuque. Mais ce dernier s'y attendait et lui envoya un sort qui la propulsa contre la vitre. Elle tomba à terre en gémissant. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et siffla :**

**« Pitoyable ! Je comprends mieux ce que mon père entendait par « mentalement instable » lorsqu'il parlait du tien. Il doit y avoir un gène défaillant dans ta famille ! »**

**Il s'en retourna, suivi de sa cour, dans son compartiment, laissant les deux amies seules dans le long couloir. Hermione se précipita sur la jeune rousse qui avait fermé les yeux.**

**« Est-ce que ça va Gin' ? Il t'a fait mal quelque part ? »**

**« Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas. C'est chez lui que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ! Quelle personne censée pourrait aimer humilier des gens ? »**

**« Tu oublies qu'il n'est pas censé. »**

**Elles se mirent alors à ricaner en rejoignant le wagon où les attendaient Harry, Ron, Luna et Neville. Les retrouvailles furent fortes en émotions même si ses amis reprochèrent à Hermione de n'avoir pas envoyé de ses nouvelles, ce qu'elle faisait normalement chaque été. Elle se justifia en prétendant avoir été très occupée ces derniers mois. **

**Le trajet se passa sans la moindre encombre (exceptée bien sûr la rencontre avec Malfoy) et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. **

**Le ciel était magnifique, noir parsemé de raies bleutées et d'étoiles brillantes comme des pépites d'or et illuminé par les lumières du château. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra devant la beauté du lieu qu'elle habitait pourtant depuis six ans déjà. **

**Les calèches se positionnèrent à la queue devant les élèves et Hermione vit enfin, pour la première fois, à quoi ressemblait les sombrals. Ils faisaient presque peur avec leurs corps squelettiques. **

**Une fois tous à bord de la nacelle, leur embarcation s'ébranla et se dirigea lentement vers leur école. La grande salle leur parut plus belle encore que les années précédentes avec ses mille et une bougies, cette nuit étoilée que reflétait la voûte au dessus de leur tête et bien sûr les quatre éternelles tables garnies de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres.**

**La répartition des premières années supervisée par McGonagall eu lieu grâce au vieux Choixpeau qui leur chanta une fois de plus une comptine suivit du discours habituel de Dumbledore sur les lieux et objets interdits au château.**

**« Néanmoins, et avant que je vous laisse manger, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Exceptionnellement cette année, notre prestigieuse école a été sélectionnée pour participer à un événement important. Celui-ci s'appelle l'École de la Peur. Pendant six mois, du début octobre à fin mars, vingt-huit élèves, soit un élève par année et par maison, participeront à des épreuves qui leur apprendront à vaincre leurs peurs les plus profondes. Ces élèves seront tirés au sort parmi les volontaires. Les inscriptions commencent dès demain et s'arrêteront le 30 septembre. Bonne chance à tous ! »**


	3. Des amis ou des ennemis ?

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser ^^' En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une review, c'est vraiment très encourageant. _

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire surtout ! J'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour le chapitre suivant._

_Bisous à tous :*_

**Chapitre 2 : Des amis … ou des ennemis ?**

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Le vieux était encore plus fou qu'il ne le croyait. Organiser un stage intensif de la frousse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt ce serait un concours de claquettes sur balais ! **

**Draco regarda autour de lui. La salle était divisée en deux catégories de personnes. La moitié était surexcitée à l'idée de peut-être ne plus aller en cours pendant six mois. L'autre, dont Pansy Parkinson, s'était jetée sur le banquet comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. **

**Lui était sûr d'une chose : jamais il ne ferait ces épreuves débiles. **

**Son regard se posa sur la seule personne qui, contrairement aux autres, ne mangeait pas. Granger. Elle fixait Dumbledore de ses yeux noisettes et semblait réfléchir ardemment. On pouvait presque voir les petits rouages de son cerveau tourner à folle allure. Draco se demanda quelle pouvait être sa plus grande peur. **

**« Sûrement celle d'avoir une mauvaise note » Songea-t-il.**

**Il retourna à son repas et se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé l'entrée et le plat. Ne restait plus sur les grands plateaux d'argent que des parts de gâteaux, miniatures, verrines et autres desserts.**

**De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il se contenta d'observer la Gryffondor qui avait cessé de se triturer les méninges et qui désormais avalait une grosse coupe de salade de fruits. **

**Il ne devait pas être très discret puisque Weasley chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille en le désignant du doigt. Celle-ci se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir que Draco lui renvoya.**

**La fin du repas le sortit de ses pensées. Étant Préfet-en-chef, il dût accompagner les gamins de 1ère année jusqu'à leurs dortoirs et leur expliquer le fonctionnement de leur nouvelle école. Ils étaient minuscules ! On aurait dit des lutins. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait été aussi petit à leur âge. Il en doutait. **

**McGonagall vint ensuite le chercher pour lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre. Et oui ! L'avantage que pouvait avoir ce statut était le large appartement qui lui était dédié ainsi qu'à l'autre Préfet-en-chef. La salle commune était immense. Elle était composée d'une grande cheminée où ronronnait un feu de bois, divers canapés et fauteuils qui croulaient sous les coussins, une table en bois ainsi que ses deux chaises. On pouvait voir au fond de la pièce deux grandes portes côte à côte où on discernait sur l'une un grand serpent vert et argent et sur la deuxième... Il n'arrivait pas à voir mais imaginait très bien que cela devait être un lion rugissant rouge bordé d'or.**

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque McGonagall revint accompagnée de Padma Patil. Il s'était attendu à passer son année en compagnie de Granger et non de la Serdaigle. **

**La surprise dût se lire sur son visage car McGonagall lui demanda :**

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Malfoy ? »**

**« Si très bien. »**

**« Bien. Dans ce cas vous devez savoir que ... »**

**Draco avait cessé d'écouter. Comment était-il possible que Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, la chouchoute de tous les professeurs (bon excepté Rogue) et principalement du vieux fou, la meilleure élève de la promo voire de toute l'école (ce qu'il répugnait d'ailleurs à reconnaître) mais surtout la Préfète de Gryffondor, ne soit pas devenue Préfète-en-chef ? Cela était inenvisageable. S'il y en avait bien une qui méritait ce poste c'était elle.**

**« Mr Malfoy ! Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »**

**« Bien sûr professeur. »**

**« Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »**

**La directrice adjointe sortit de la pièce. Padma se dirigea dans sa chambre en le regardant d'un drôle d'air.**

**Draco pénétra dans la sienne. Verte et argent sans surprise. Il se déshabilla et se mit directement au lit. **

**Le lendemain, il se leva et, après s'être préparé, se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les emplois du temps furent donnés aux élèves. En 7ème année, le sien était évidemment plutôt comblé. Il avait pris une option en Potion où il était le meilleur. Bon on va dire ex æquo avec Granger. **

**Il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, soit Sortilège.**

**###**

**« Vous rentrez chez vous pour Thanksgiving ? »**

**Draco était assis dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. C'était cette dernière qui avait posé la question.**

**« Sans doute. » Répondit Draco.**

**« Tout dépend de si tu es sélectionné pour l'École de la Peur. » Ricana Blaise.**

**« Si tu crois que je vais postuler tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil Zabini ! »**

**«De toute façon, les Gryffondors seront tellement nombreux à vouloir y aller afin de montrer à tous leur courage légendaire qu'on aura sûrement pas besoin de se dévouer. » Intervint Pansy. **

**« Tu oublie qu'il doit y avoir un élève de chaque maison Pans'. »**

**« Ah oui c'est vrai. »**

**« Moi je parie que Draco ira mettre son nom sur la liste avant la fin du décompte. » S'exclama Blaise.**

**« Et pourquoi donc mon cher ami ? » L'interrogea le concerné.**

**« Mais parce que tu n'aimerais pas que tout le lycée soit en possession d'informations, disons, compromettantes sur le grand Draco Malfoy ! » Ricana le brun.**

**« Ah oui ? Quel genre d'information ? »**

**« Et bien par exemple le fait que tu dors encore avec un ours en peluche. »**

**Le jeune homme cru mourir, étouffé par sa salive.**

**« Qu-quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il.**

**« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pas m'en apercevoir ? Avec son « J'aime les câlins ! Peux-tu m'en faire un ? » quand tu lui appuies sur le nez, il est pas vraiment discret ! »**

**« Zabini, si tu répètes ça à une seule personne, tu es un homme mort. »**

**Il se tourna vers Pansy qui se roulait presque par terre. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues tellement elle riait. Pourtant elle ne faisait aucun bruit, tressautait juste légèrement. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Parkinson ? » Grogna le blond.**

**Elle ne put plus se contenir et explosa de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.**

**« Draco … Malfoy … Ours … Peluche ... » Parvint-elle à articuler.**

**Quand elle parvint enfin à se calmer, son visage était rouge et elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration.**

**« Sérieusement Dray ? Un doudou ? Qui dit « Fais-moi un câlin » ?! »**

**Elle fut reprise par son fou rire mais réussit à se reprendre plus vite que la première fois.**

**« Oui bon ça va ! Moi au moins je suce pas mon pouce en dormant ! » S'énerva-t-il.**

**La jeune fille blanchit aussitôt.**

**« Comment tu sais ça ? » Murmura-t-elle.**

**Il ricana froidement.**

**« Moi aussi j'ai mes sources. Et puis toutes les filles sont à mes bottes alors c'est pas bien compliqué. »**

**« En attendant tu n'as aucun dossier contre moi. » Intervint Blaise.**

**Draco grogna. Connaissant son ami, il allait avoir le droit à un chantage de mauvais goût. Un qui n'allait pas lui plaire, ça c'était sûr.**

**« Je te propose qu'on s'inscrive tous les deux sur cette feuille pour rigoler, moi j'adore les défis ! Et puis en tant que Serpentards on a pas grand chose à craindre. » **

**« Et si je refuse ? »**

**« Et bien attends-toi à être pointé du doigt. » Pouffa le brun.**

**« Sérieusement Blaise ? Je veux pas le faire je te dis ce truc. » Insista Draco.**

**« Allez mec ! Et puis de quoi un Malfoy pourrait-il avoir peur ? Tu vas réussir toutes ces épreuves les doigts dans le nez et ça t'apportera plus de gloire que t'en as déjà. »**

**« J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TA GLOIRE ! JE NE M'INSCRIRAI PAS ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » Hurla le blond.**

**Blaise recula sous l'assaut. Voir Draco Malfoy perdre son sang-froid était quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel, lui qui gardait constamment un visage impassible. Il se dit, sur le coup, qu'il faudrait insérer une rubrique à ce sujet dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Voire le mettre en gros titre sur la première page « Le masque tombe ... ». Il se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil … Oh et puis il en parlerait à Théo, après tout ce n'était pas lui le cerveau du groupe !**

**Revenant à son ami, il remarqua que ce dernier était tout rouge. Oho ! Mauvais signe !**

**Heureusement pour lui, Pansy prit les choses en main.**

**« Calme-toi Dray, c'est pas grave. Tu connais Blaise, il voulait seulement te taquiner. N'est-ce pas ?! » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air menaçant à ce dernier.**

**« Ou-oui bien sûr ! Oublie cette histoire Drake, je ne dirai rien sur toi, promis ! »**

**Draco souffla un bon coup et son visage reprit sa couleur naturelle.**

**« Je t'assure Zabini que si quelque chose sort de cette pièce ... »**

**« Mais non, j'ai promis ! Et puis y a pas que moi ici, Pansy serait bien capable de te balancer aussi. »**

**« Tu veux que je te montre, Blaise, comment je balance quelqu'un du haut d'un donjon ?! » Riposta cette dernière.**

**« Je pense que ça va aller. » Répondit le brun après mûre réflexion.**

**Draco soupira. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Et aussi à lui pourrir la vie. Bon, c'était affectueux mais parfois très très lourd. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce et leur lança :**

**« Je vais me coucher. Si vous vous entre-tuez pendant mon absence, faites le bien essayez de mourir tous les deux et sans crier trop fort, j'aimerai dormir à côté. »**

**Puis, il partit.**

**Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Blaise s'assit à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle. Il tourna la tête pour lui demander s'il avait bien dormi mais l'air paniqué de son ami l'arrêta dans son élan.**

**« Draco … J'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es hyper pâle ! Si je peux te donner un bon conseil, va voir Pomfresh. »**

**« Huum en fait il faut que je rentre chez mes parents ce week-end, une de mes cousines sort juste d'Azkaban et ils font une fête pour son retour. »**

**« Waaah c'est gaie chez toi ! Remarque chez moi c'est pas mal non plus … Bon bref, où est le problème ? »**

**« Bein … » Il baissa la tête et grommela « Le vieux schnock a instauré une nouvelle règle, tous les élèves qui ont enlevé plus de 20 points à leur maison durant la semaine ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux le week-end ... »**

**Draco se redressa « Ah bon ? Je suis pas au courant. »**

**« Il est venu me voir hier soir après que Pansy et toi soyez partis pour m'annoncer qu'il la mettait en vigueur dès aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ça me concerne moi en particulier ? Hier, j'ai perdu 10 points en Sortilège parce que j'ai renversé malencontreusement mon encre sur la copie de Londubat, 20 points en Métamorphose parce que mon avion en papier a atterri sur Mcgo', 10 points en Soins aux créatures magiques parce que j'ai pincé trop fort la queue d'un Scroutt à pétard, 15 points en ... »**

**« C'est bon j'ai saisi ! Mec, tu sais qu'hier c'était juste le premier jour de cours ? Si tu continue comme ça, on aura un nombre de points négatif au compteur et c'est pas ça qui va nous faire gagner la coupe des maisons ! »**

**«Ouais je sais … Ch'uis désolé. » Pleurnicha-t-il d'une petite voix enfantine.**

**Draco soupira. Son ami était incorrigible mais c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.**

**« Bon, et en quoi je peux t'aider ? »**

**« Il faudrait, qu'en tant que Préfet-en-chef, tu me signes une permission de sortie. » **

**« Je peux faire ça ? » S'étonna le blond.**

**« Oui mais cela signifie que tu deviens responsable des points que j'ai perdu. » Murmura Blaise.**

**« Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! » Puis voyant la petite tête peinée du brun « Tu es vraiment obligé d'assister à cette soirée ? »**

**« Oui, si je n'y vais pas, de une mes parents vont me tuer, de deux, quand je serai mort, ils danseront sur ma tombe et inviteront toute ma famille à faire de même. Tu comprends, je tiens à conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. »**

**« Pfff tu mériterais que je te laisse tomber. Bon, file-moi cette feuille. »**

**Le visage de Blaise s'éclaira d'un coup.**

**« Merci infiniment Drake ! Tu es vraiment un super pote ! »**

**« Ouais je sais, tâche de t'en souvenir ! »**

**Il s'empara du papier que lui tendait le fils Zabini et, se fichant des écritures du dessus, signa en bas de la page à l'endroit indiqué. Il se leva, ayant terminé son repas, remit la feuille dans la main de son ami et quitta la salle.**

**Blaise le regarda partir, un air machiavélique sur le visage. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant sur le papier que Draco venait de signer. « Inscription à l'École de la Peur »**

**Un Serpentard parvient toujours à ses fins. Et celui-ci était déterminé. Il découvrirait de quoi avait peur le blond coûte que coûte.**


	4. Un événement attendu

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Bon, vous avez remarquez j'imagine que je suis pas très très rapide ^^ J'espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Dégustez-le, le suivant ne viendra pas avant deux ou trois semaines ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression :) Sinon je voudrais remercier **Delphine03 **et **green-serpentine **pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Un événement attendu**

**Hermione releva la tête.**

**« … et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'inscrire et me suis dit que ce serait sympa si on le faisait tous, on pourrait comme ça montrer aux autres maisons à quel point nous les gryffondors sommes unis même si on sera évidemment pas tous sélectionnés puisque Dumbledore a dit que ... »**

**« Ginny … »**

**« … et ce serait une occasion de … Oh ! Alors tu es d'accord ? Tant mieux parce que j'en avais parlé avec Harry et Ron ce matin et ils semblaient pas hyper emballés donc si toi tu soutiens mon idée ça devrait les faire réfléchir et sans doute les convaincre que ... »**

**Hermione soupira. Elle s'était pourtant réfugiée à la bibliothèque en espèrant pouvoir entamer ses révisions sans être dérangée. C'était sans compter sur la plus jeune des Weasley qui lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête ne la lâchait plus. Cela faisait donc dix minutes que la rousse lui tenait la jambe en lui sortant tout son argumentaire sur pourquoi il fallait absooolument s'inscrire à la nouvelle lubie de leur directeur. **

**Son regard songeur se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore chaud bien qu'on sentait que l'été touchait à sa fin. De là où elle était, on pouvait observer de nombreux étudiants se prélassant au soleil ou à l'ombre des grands arbres qui constituaient l'immense parc de Poudlard, profitant de cette dernière après-midi de temps libre. On était dimanche, ce qui signifiait qu'il faudrait se lever le lendemain matin. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait quasiment tirer ses amis du lit pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. **

**Elle-même adorait les lundis. C'était le début d'une nouvelle semaine, le symbole du travail qui reprenait, de nouvelles connaissances qui, dans sa tête, s'ajoutaient aux anciennes. Et Hermione adorait ça. Apprendre de nouvelles choses lui conférait un énorme sentiment de puissance. **

**''Le savoir crée le pouvoir'', c'est ce qu'elle se répétait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un livre encore jamais étudié. Et elle jouissait de voir, dans le regard de ses camarades, de l'incompréhension face aux explications d'un professeur. Incompréhension qu'elle ne partageait évidemment pas. Elle se sentait tellement supérieure à tous ces idiots … Oui, elle avait un côté machiavélique enfoui sous toutes ces couches de gentillesse. Mais, qui n'est pas sadique dans le fond ?**

**« … aussi tu imagines bien que ce serait formidable de ne plus avoir peur, pouvoir toutes les vaincre nous rendrait à coup sûr aussi courageux que Godric Gryffondor lui même et nous permettrait de ... »**

**Hermione re-soupira. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, il allait falloir qu'elle arrête ! **

**La jeune rousse, qui allait entamer le III partie B de son discours ou ''Pourquoi la peur est-elle la source même du courage ?'', se stoppa net en voyant son aînée refermer violemment son livre et rassembler ses affaires.**

**« … de nous donner la force de … Qu'est-ce que tu fais Herm' ? »**

**« Et bien je sors de la bibliothèque, tu vois bien. »**

**« Euuh oui mais tu as écouté ce que je venais de te dire ? »**

**« Tu parles du monologue que tu me sors depuis vingt minutes ? Non. »**

**Ginny sembla, à ce moment précis, profondément choquée. Elle avait passé tout son samedi à choisir les meilleurs arguments possibles, à peaufiner au mieux sa tirade pour afin qu'elle soit parfaite le jour J et voilà comment on la remerciait ! Bon elle s'avouait elle-même que ce n'était pas toujours évident de suivre chacun de ses mots à la lettre, surtout lorsqu'elle était pressée ou paniquée mais là c'était pour leur bien qu'elle faisait tout ça. Et aussi pour le sien. Surtout pour le sien en fait. Il fallait dire qu'elle mourait d'envie de participer à ce projet. **

**Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, s'apercevant que son amie ne la suivait plus, et se retourna. **

**« Ecoute Gin', on pensait que tu allais mal réagir alors on t'a rien dit mais ... » **

**Elle fut coupée par une voix glacée.**

**« Qu'est-ce que peuvent bien comploter un rat de bibliothèque et une dégénérée ? »**

**La jeune brune pivota pour se retrouver face à … Malfoy. Comme c'était étonnant. Même quand on avait pas besoin de lui il apparaissait ! En même temps on avait pas souvent besoin de lui …**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy, tu t'ennuyais sans nous ? »**

**Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourire railleur plaqué sur son visage.**

**« Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas le désir de mon père de vouloir exterminer les gens de ton espèce, Granger ! De qui pourrais-je me moquer si tu n'étais pas là ? »**

**« Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour, Malfoy ? » Susurra la jeune femme .**

**Ginny ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de regarder les deux adversaires se toiser de toute leur taille (qui était nettement plus grande pour le Serpentard). Elle songea qu'elle pourrait faire commentatrice de tennis (un sport moldu dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens) si elle continuait à suivre leur échange de cette manière.**

**Un coup à droite, on retourne la tête à gauche, ah non ! Encore à droite … Finalement c'est de nouveau à gauche ... **

**''La balle pour Granger … qui réussit à la renvoyer ! Magnifique chandelle ! C'est au tour de Malfoy de se servir de sa raquette et … Quel joli coup ! Mais la demoiselle n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! La balle est de retour dans le camp de notre beau blond … qui la retourne à la brunette d'un revers du poignet ! Quel sera donc l'issu de ce match ? Vous pouvez toujours, en patientant devant votre future pub, jouer à notre super grand jeu qui …''**

**Ouais bon là elle partait un peu trop ailleurs. Elle avait dû rater un bon passage de leur conversation car ils en étaient presque venus aux mains. Hermione ressemblait à une harpie; ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête, son visage était rouge de colère et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une profonde haine accompagnée d'une violente envie de meurtre.**

**Malfoy n'était pas mieux. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus si bien coiffés qu'auparavant, son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une grimace de dégoût et il avait enfoncé ses mains, fermées en deux poings, dans ses poches pour contenir sa fureur. C'était plutôt rare de le voir perdre son air arrogant et supérieur pour laisser place à la colère. Ginny en fut presque inquiète pour son amie.**

**« … et quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerai. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est pas près d'arriver ! » Cracha la brune.**

**« Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Granger ! Au contraire ! Moins tu m'approches, mieux je me porte ! » Riposta le Serpentard dont les yeux étaient noirs de rage.**

**« Alors cesse de me suivre comme un gentil petit toutou et tout le monde sera content ! T'as tellement pas d'amis que t'es obligé de venir faire chier les autres pour t'occuper, c'est désolant ! »**

**« Heureux de voir que tu te préoccupes de mon sort Granger ! Tu te proposes peut-être d'être ma nouvelle amie ? Je suis navré mais je préfère encore être seul que de faire copain-copain avec une sang-de-bourbe ! » Il lâcha le dernier mot, une grimace de dégoût tordant son visage fin, comme s'il croquait dans un fruit pourri. **

**Une voix sévère vint interrompre le duel.**

**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mr Malfoy ? Miss Granger ? Qu'avez-vous à crier comme ceci dans le couloir ? Mme Pince vous entend de la bibliothèque et affirme que vous dérangez les autres élèves qui, eux, travaillent ! » **

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, nous en avons terminé. » Répondit le blond sans quitter la Gryffondor des yeux. **

**Ginny soupira de soulagement. McGonagall les avait sauvé d'un massacre à coup sûr ! Elle s'empressa de tirer son amie par le bras avant de répondre :**

**« Oui, d'ailleurs nous partons. »**

**Et elle fit demi-tour direction … En fait elle ne savait pas, elle voulait juste s'éloigner de ce serpent. **

**Hermione, pendant tout le long du trajet, ne cessait de grommeler elle ne savait quoi dans sa barbe (je précise qu'elle était imberbe à ce niveau là pour les petits rigolos qui se l'imagineraient version Dumbledore). Au bout d'un moment, la jeune Weasley craqua.**

**« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**Son amie sursauta. Elle avait été si peu discrète ? Apparemment, vu l'air énervé de la rousse. **

**« T'as entendu ce que ce … cet … cette ordure a dit ! C'est bien lui ça de ne juger que sur le physique des gens ! »**

**Voyant que sa camarade était visiblement perdue, elle reprit.**

**« Gin', tu as écouté la petite … disons conversation que j'ai eu avec Malfoy, rassure-moi ? »**

**Cette dernière se demandait comment se sortir de la situation sans trop de dommages. Elle n'avait qu'une solution. Elle inspira profondément.**

**« Je crois vraiment que là où Dumbledore a vu juste c'est qu'on a tous peur de quelque chose en particulier, regarde Ron par exemple, les araignées le remplissent d'une panique sans nom à laquelle il est impossible de mettre fin et c'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait important pour lui d'être sélectionné, ça lui permettrait de passer au-delà de cette angoisse et de pouvoir la maîtriser, parce que c'est quand même essentiel d'avoir une bonne maîtrise de soi, on devient alors maître de son avenir et on ... »**

**Hermione soupira. Ginny avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait être atroce quand elle voulait. **

**« … et … D'ailleurs tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure à ce sujet ? Tu sais avant qu'on soit interrompues. »**

**« Si, mais entre vous deux j'arrive pas à en placer une donc tu peux comprendre que c'est un peu compliqué de m'exprimer dans ce bas monde. » Riposta la brune.**

**Sa camarade lui jeta un tel regard de chien battu qu'elle fut obligée de céder et d'achever sa précédente phrase.**

**« Bon, bah en fait Ron, Harry et moi on s'est déjà inscrits. »**

**Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Bein le lendemain du banquet, on en a discuté tous les trois et on voulait tous y participer alors on a mis nos noms et signatures sur la liste. »**

**La rousse parut profondément choquée pour la deuxième fois de la journée, que dis-je, de l'après-midi, voire de l'heure.**

**« Attends, vous avez fait ça sans m'en parler ?! »**

**Elle paraissait révoltée. Hermione se sentit d'un seul coup gênée.**

**« Et bien … C'est à dire qu'on y a pas vraiment pensé. Et puis on imaginait que tu serais contre ce genre de truc et que tu aurais pas voulu qu'on postule. »**

**« Et bah vous imaginiez mal ! Quand je pense qu'Harry et Ron m'ont fait croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas y aller ! »**

**« T'énerve pas Gin' ! Je t'assure que c'était pas méchant. Et puis tu les connais, ils sont gentils mais pas très futés. »**

**« Mouais si tu le dis »**

**###**

**Trois semaines avaient passé. C'était le soir. La soirée que tous attendaient. Cette soirée où vingt-huit élèves allaient faire leurs bagages. Cette soirée où vingt-huit élèves allaient partir pour six mois.**

**La plupart étaient déjà installés dans la Grande Salle et sautillaient d'impatience. Qui allait être tiré au sort ? A qui devrait-on dire au revoir ? C'étaient les grandes questions que se posaient tous les élèves.**

**Enfin, l'heure du banquet sonna. Tous les étudiants se trouvaient déjà assis lorsque Dumbledore entra dans l'immense salle. Il rejoignit les autres professeurs et demanda le silence.**

**« Mes chers enfants, le mois de septembre est à présent écoulé. Chacun d'entre vous a eu quatre semaines pour réfléchir à ma proposition, quatre semaines pour décider s'il voulait s'inscrire ou non. Je rappelle que seuls vingt-huit d'entre vous partiront demain à l'aube vers une destination inconnue. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce qui vous attend là où vous irez, vous le découvrirez par vous-même. Sachez que vous n'aurez droit à aucune visite, aucune lettre, aucun contact venant de l'extérieur. Vous pourrez envoyer des hiboux à vos amis mais ne pourrez en recevoir. J'espère malgré tout que vous serez digne de la tâche qui vous y attend. Chacun dans cette pièce a au moins une phobie. Peut-être vous est-elle encore inconnue mais dans ce cas, vous la découvrirez très bientôt. J'attends de vous tous beaucoup de sang froid et de courage et vous souhaite une bonne chance !**

**A présent, passons au tirage au sort. »**

**McGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade, tenant dans ses mains le Choixpeau. La relique les félicita pour leurs nombreuses candidatures et cracha un bout de parchemin. Le directeur s'en empara.**

**« Le tirage se fait par année respectivement à partir de Gryffondor en passant par Serdaigle, Poufsouffle pour finir à Serpentard. **

**Commençons par les premières années. Les élus sont donc Jimmy Kirke, Martin Turpin, Laura Stebbins et Adrian Wilkes ! » **

**De grands éclats de voix et applaudissements accueillirent sa déclaration tandis que les concernés se regardaient en souriant d'un air niais. **

**« Les deuxièmes années à présent. Jane Hooper, Morag Carmichael, Justin Jones et Martha Bletchley ! »**

**De nouveaux cris retentirent à travers la salle. Un nouveau morceau de papier jaillit de la bouche du Choixpeau.**

**« Pour les troisièmes années, nous avons Brian Prewette, Sue Li, Owen Summerby et Dorothe Higgs ! »**

**Nouveau tumulte, nouveau crachat.**

**« Nos quatrièmes années sont Dennis Crivey, Orla Quirke, Eleanor Branstone et Malcom Baddock ! »**

**Hermione se leva pour apercevoir le petit Dennis qu'elle connaissait et qui rougissait devant toute cette attention.**

**« Les noms des cinquièmes années sont Romilda Vane, Eddie Cornfoot, James Hopkins et Emma Pucey ! »**

**Elle vit Harry grimacer à l'entente du nom d'une de ses anciennes groupies.**

**« Passons aux sixièmes années. Andrew Robins, Luna Lovegood, Carla Cauldwell et Silvia Harper ! »**

**La plupart des Gryffondors de dernière année, Ginny comprise, se leva pour huer leur amie de Serdaigle qui venait d'être appelée. **

**« Et enfin, nos septièmes années seront Hermione Granger ... »**

**Toute la table des rouges et or se mit à crier. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. C'était tombé sur elle ! Harry, Ron et Ginny faisaient un vacarme pas possible en hurlant son prénom.**

**« … Terry Boot ... »**

**Elle allait partir. Dès demain. Elle aurait tenu la promesse faite à sa mère avant sa rentrée. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne verrait pas ses amis pendant les six prochains mois. **

**Elle croisa soudain à l'autre bout de la salle un regard couleur métal qui la fixait avec insistance.**

**« … Susan Bones ... »**

**Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ces yeux. Simplement une grande lassitude. Pourtant, elle le vit applaudir. Il l'applaudissait elle comprit-elle lorsqu'elle vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage d'albâtre. Sourire qui se changea bien vite en expression choquée.**

**« … et Draco Malfoy ! »**


End file.
